


I was abused by my sister

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	I was abused by my sister

I was abused by my sister. Not in the way that she would beat me to a pulp or even give me a black eye, no it was different. She would hit me, throw things at me, and scream at me. Every morning I had to wake her up because she drove herself, me, and my friend to school. We all had a first hour so I couldn’t take the bus, so every single morning I had to enter her room. She would scream and yell and throw things until she would either get out of bed to come hit me or I would leave in time for her to get up non-violently. She wouldn’t always hit me or throw things, but there was one thing I could count on every morning: verbal abuse. Every single day I would hear the words “I hate you,” “you’re so annoying,” “worthless,” and things of that sort. I felt sick going in there, I felt unsafe but I had to go to school. That’s what I’d tell myself: I have to go to school. That’s what kept me going. After she’d hit, throw, and/or say terrible things to me, she’d act apologetic or try to make up for it. She didn’t always do this but when she did it made me feel gross, I don’t really know how to explain it. My mother was sympathetic towards my sister because she had just gotten out of an abusive relationship and was diagnosed with bipolar depression. However, she would occasionally punish her but it never stopped it. It went on for half the school year and finally the first hour was over. She still drove me but it got a little less abusive. It didn’t stop until near the end of the year. It’s been about a year since all of this happened and now she’s on medication and doing a lot better. The one thing that hits me is that she’s apologizing to people in our family but not me. However, I don’t know if I can forgive her yet if she does apologize. I don’t know if our relationship can ever be the same because sometimes I’m still scared.


End file.
